Jesse's Clan
'Jesse's clan '''refers to a group of vampires who are associated with Jesse Copeland and often travel together with him, sometimes to his reluctance. Though their clan is unofficial and unregistered in the Council, multiple characters within the series have referred to this group of people as a clan, and has since been recognized together as such. History The clan came to formation sometime in the 1940s, when Jesse Copeland first encountered and befriended twins Juliet and Matthias Lévesque, both fledglings, abandoned by their sire and Juliet's former lover, Anthony St. Clair. Jesse explained their new undead state to them, including their newfound thirst for blood, as well as providing them with some blood to be laced into what little scraps of food they could find. Once the twins recovered some health, Jesse left them but not without promising to return. Days later, he kept his promise and brought along a surprise: their sire, Anthony, beaten half to death and in tow. He left Anthony to the mercy of the twins, who drained Anthony dry of his blood in order to complete their transitions, becoming full-fledged vampires in the process. Having earned their mutual trust and respect, Jesse would allow the twins to travel with him for some time, just long enough that they could familiarize themselves with their newfound vampirism and adjust to their new undead lives. ''More to be added. The clan would later reunite once again in Morlyn, Jesse's hometown, in early 2016, when Juliet decided it was time to check in with Jesse to ensure he had not gone off the rails once again, and dragged Matt with him. Soon after their arrival, however, they heard word of Jesse having gained himself a progeny. More to be added. Members Jesse Copeland Jesse is the leader of his own unofficial clan, often to his reluctance. Born and turned into a vampire in the early 20th century, Jesse is also the oldest, and therefore strongest and most experienced vampire in the clan. He is also notably responsible for helping all the other members of the clan get back up to their feet, particularly during their earliest days of being a vampire, thus the other members often look up to him for both leadership and guidance, hence his role as leader of the clan. In recent years, however it has become evident that Jesse is becoming more volatile and susceptible to losing his humanity, thus often relying, though not outspokenly, on his fellow clan members instead, which they consider as paying their debt to him. Unlike most clan leaders, Jesse is the sire of only one member of the clan, Krystal Woods. Juliet Lévesque Juliet is often the unofficial second-in-command in the clan, though often takes up the leadership role as well when Jesse himself is incapable of doing so. She is also the twin sister of fellow clan member Matt Lévesque. Born in the 1920s, Juliet, alongside her brother, was bit and turned in the 1940s by her then-lover, Anthony St. Clair. Confused and in despair, both twins were instead given a chance to enact revenge on their sire when Jesse hunted Anthony down for them and allowed them to feed on the latter's blood, completing their transformation into full-fledged vampires. As such, Juliet often feels indebted to Jesse for saving their lives, despite the latter dismissing his actions as a rare, singular act of kindness unworthy of feeling indebted for. Despite this, Juliet continues to remain as Jesse's most trusted confidant, and is often the one to pull him back from the verge of collapse or even death, and put him back on track to becoming the great man she once knew. Matt Lévesque Matt is the third oldest in the clan and the twin brother of fellow member Juliet Lévesque. Born in the 1920s, Matt, alongside his sister, was turned into a vampire in the 1940s by Anthony St. Clair. Confused and in despair, both twins were instead given a chance to enact revenge on their sire when Jesse hunted Anthony down for them and allowed them to feed on the latter's blood, completing their Turning process and becoming full-fledged vampires. He often assists his sister in helping Jesse get back on track to regaining his humanity, due to feeling indebted towards the older vampire for saving them in the past. Krystal Woods Krystal is the youngest and newest member of the clan, and the only progeny of Jesse Copeland. After a nasty encounter with a rogue vampire, Jesse had no choice but to bite and turn Krystal into a fledgling in order to save her life, subsequently binding the two together through the sire bond. Krystal is automatically a member of the clan due to being Jesse's only progeny, and reluctantly collaborates with the Lévesque twins to save Jesse from his loss of humanity. Trivia TBA References TBA Category:Organizations Category:Vampire Clans